Emerald Eyes
by pupeez4eva
Summary: Colin's memory is fuzzy after his death...all he remembers other than his name is an odd-feeling of hero-worship and someone with green eyes...hey theres someone with green eyes! It must be him! Oh Toshiro you have no idea whats about to hit you...
1. Prolouge

**AN:**

**Before you start reading, I want to warn you that this is a crack!fic so the characters might get a little OOC at times...but then, hey, like I said it _is _a crack!fic! **

**Colin will probably be the most OOC character in this fic since I will be playing up his obsessive behavior. **

**Also, in this fic, Colin dies in his second year. Instead of petrifying him, the basilisk ended up killing him...so yeah!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

The Instructor sighed and ran his eyes over the crowd of overly-excited students who, very, very soon, wouldn't be students at all. They would, in exactly one hour, be official Shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen.

The Intructor shook his head - he wasn't sure whether he would miss them or not.

His eyes flickered over to the strangest boy of the lot - 'Colin' was his name, and what a strange name it was. The child had an odd personality to boot. He was always overly enthusiastic and had a habit of ranting on about green eyes - for some reason he could never fathom.

He sighed and looked at the list in his hands, stating the divisions that the children had been sorted into. Colin had been sorted into the Tenth Division. The Instructors lips quirked up at that - he couldn't imagine how the Tenth Division Captain would handle that child.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya sighed and leaned back in his chair, a bored expression on his face.<p>

"When are the new recruits coming in?" he asked, twiddling his pen between his fingers and gazing at his vice captain.

"They should be here soon" Matsumoto replied. "Very soon. In fact, we should head down to the training area soon - it's where we were told to meet up."

Hitsugaya 'hmmed' and stood up, dusting off his clothes and heading for the door.

"What happened to all the paperwork?" Matsumoto asked, gazing at the empty-desk in confusion.

"I finished it" Hitsugaya replied.

"_All _of it?"

"Yes - no thanks to you of course."

"You're such a work-o-holic" groaned Matsumoto.

"Someone needs to do it" Hitsugaya retorted. "Now come on Matsumoto - we wouldn't be setting a very good example to the new recruits if we showed up late."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and followed him out.

* * *

><p>Colin peered over the crowd of people gathered in the room, anticipation filling his stomach. He couldn't believe it - he was an actual Shinigami!<p>

When he had first shown up in Soul Society everything had been a blur or confusion. He couldn't remember anything of his life before death other than his name and one fact he knew for certain.

During his life he had hero-worshiped a person with green eyes. Amazing green eyes - blazing, emerald ones that were so pure and bright that they couldn't, _shouldn't _be real.

Colin's lips turned down at that - he had always wished to find the person he admired. Surely, they had to be amazing.

Just then the doors open and a tall woman strolled in. Colin, along with many of the other males in the room, all leaned forward sinuously, gazing at the woman with lust in their eyes. Colin sighed dreamily - she was perfect in every way. Long, silky hair, large blue-grey eyes, smooth skin, large...extras. The only thing that could have made her any better would be if she had green eyes. Colin pouted.

No one had green eyes.

He always paid keen attention to eye colours; it had been that way since the very first day of his death. But no one he had ever met had had those amazing green eyes. No one...

...The door opened and a small boy, around his age, walked through the door. His hair was as pure as snow. His features were hard and seemed to demand respect. However, this was not what Colin noticed - what he did notice was the boys eyes.

They were green.

Bright green.

Emerald green.

A green so pure and bright that they couldn't, _shouldn't _be real.

Colin felt like his whole world was shifting. A dopey look crossed his face, his mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over.

_'It's him...it has to be him...' _said a giddy voice in his head.

And from that day on Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen had his own personal stalker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like that.<strong>

**Oh and by the way, for those of you who don't think that Toshiro's eyes are green...well some authors refer to them as 'emerald green' and though I think there more of a teal colour myself, to fit this fic that's what they needed to be. So, for those of you that protest against it...well there's nothing I can do about that.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter, though its more of a prologue. Review please!**


	2. The Hitsugaya FanClub

Hitsugaya sighed and leaned back in his chair, observing his paperwork. The neat, curved handwriting made him smile proudly – no matter how much work he was given, he always made it presentable (unlike some people who didn't even bother to do it).

The smile faded from his face when he caught site of the paperwork that still needed to be done. There was a neat stack to his right. A very _big _neat stack. A vein pulsed in his forehead. Oh what he wouldn't do for some…

…"Coffee!"

Well, he was thinking watermelon, but that would have to do.

A boy, perhaps a year or two younger than him, strode into the room, holding a stack of paper cups and a thermos of coffee.

"I'll take some" Hitsugaya said, rubbing his eyes in a show of exhaustion.

"Sure thing Captain!" the boy replied, cheerily, walking over to the desk and pouring him a cup. Hitsugaya murmured a quiet "thank you" and picked up the cup, taking a big gulp from it. The hot liquid burnt his throat but he didn't care.

"Do you like it? Do you?" the boy asked, gazing at him with shining eyes. Hitsugaya frowned. In his tired state he hadn't really noticed before…but this boy sounded a little…off. A little too…eager.

"Who are you?" Yes, that was another good question. Hitsugaya was almost certain that he had never seen this boy in his life.

"Colin Creevey, sir!" the boy replied in that same, eager tone.

"And why did you happen to come into my office…with coffee?" the Captain asked, suspiciously.

"Because that's my job!" the boy – Colin – replied, a little too quickly. "I'm…I'm the Coffee Boy!"

"We don't have a Coffee Boy" Hitsugaya replied in a dead-panned voice. Colin swallowed.

"Err…yes we do! I'm…new. They just hired me yesterday and I arrived today."

Just then Matsumoto walked in, whistling cheerfully. She stopped when she spotted Colin and then beamed.

"Ahh Captain…I see you've met our new recruit? Colin Creepy was it?"

"Colin Creevey ma'am" the boy muttered, flinching slightly from the intent stare Hitsugaya was giving him.

"…Coffee boy was it?" the Captain asked after a long moment.

"Err…about that…"

* * *

><p>Colin walked dejectadly out of the office, holding the thermos of coffee tightly in his hand. The bottle burnt his palm slightly but he ignored the pain - it was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was feeling.<p>

Getting humiliated in front of Hitsugaya had been terrible. Colin had wished to sink to the floor at the time. He still wished it.

"Not fair..." he whispered. No, it really wasn't. His plan had been a good one! He would pretend to be the Gotei Thirteens Coffee Boy, walk into the office, give the Captain cups of coffee and sneak in some conversations. Easy-peasy...but then that women had come in and had ruined everything!

Colin scowled. It just wasn't fair.

"Aww...does little Colin have a crush on the Captain?"

Colin ground his teeth together at the sound of a mocking male voice.

"I _do not!" _he cried out. "What I feel for the Captain is much more than some stupid little crush!"

* * *

><p>From inside the office, Hitsugaya wondered why he suddenly felt so relieved, and, why that relief seemed to be revolving around the fact that he had soundproofed his office the week before.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww..." sang the boy, coming to stand in front of Colin, his two friends flanking either side of him. Colin only regonized them vaguley - he hadn't shared any classes with them though he had seen them around the Academy a couple of times.<p>

"Colin _loves _the Captain..." the boy mocked.

"He's more amazing than you'll ever be!" yelled Colin.

The boys cooed and whistled and hooted. Other shinigami peered over to see what the commotion was about. Colin went red.

"You guys are idiots if you don't worship the ground that the Captain walks on. He's amazing!"

More laughter. Colin let out a screech of frustration.

"You stupid brat" chortled the 'leader' of the trio (the boy who had started this mess). "You think the Captain gives a damn about you? Don't make me laugh!"

Colin opened his mouth to protest and then shut it abruptly. The boys were right, weren't they? The Captain didn't give a damn about him...

"C-C-Captain Hitsugaya...doesn't need to like me! He's too good to like normal people like me! It's beneath him! He's awesome! You're just jealous!"

Then, without another word, Colin took off running out of the office, the laughter following him out.

* * *

><p>"Aww who am I kidding...I suck. I should just stop making a full of myself."<p>

Half an hour later and Colin still hadn't moved from his spot against the wall.

"What's wrong?"

Colin jumped and spun around. Standing behind him was a girl, glancing at him with too-round pitch black eyes.

"Nothing" Colin whispered, not wanting to be made fun of again.

"You're a Hitsugaya-fan aren't you?" the girl murmured. Colin blinked in surprise.

"How...how do you know?"

"Oh I can tell" the girl replied, softly. "I'm one too, you know. And we Hitsugaya-fans can sense when another one of us is near."

Colin's eyes glowed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

_"Really?" _

"Yes."

_'Really, really, really?"_

"Yes."

"AWESOME!" Colin jumped out, the dejected look on his face from earlier completely fading. "Hello, fellow Hitsugaya-fan!"

"Hello" the girl sighed softly. "So…people are mocking you, aren't they?"

"How do you know that?" Colin gasped. "Are you some sort of psychic?"

"No" the girl replied, calmly. "But I often have that look on my face when people make fun off me for my admiration for the Captain. Don't let it get to you – you must stay strong in your love and commitment to our Captain."

"Of course not!" Colin gasped, looking as if that was the worst thing in the world. "I would never let that idiocy get the better of me!"

"You were about too" the girl pointed out.

Colin looked horrified as he reliased she was right.

"Oh god...what do I do?"

"Well stop saying 'oh god' for one thing" the girl replied.

"Huh?"

"Say 'oh Hitsugaya.' He is our God and so much more."

"Oh" Colin said. "...Oh Hitsugaya! I almost let my strong devotion for my Captain fade! I need forgivness! Oh, I need forgivness!"

"I know a way you can make it up to him" the girl murmured. Colin perked up.

"Oh? How?"

"Join my fan-club."

"...Fan Club?" Colin gazed at her, curiously.

"Fan Club" the girl echoed. "The Captain Hitsugaya Fan Club. People always laughed at me when I asked them in the past. But now that your here, we have _two _strong, Hitsugaya fans. They will not be able to refuse. We will work together to show these people once and for all who the best Captain is! We will lead our Captain to the top! We will _make _people adore him! We will _make _them worship him. Soon Captain Hitsugaya will be head of the Gotei Thirteen..."

"Wow" Colin whispered.

"But that's not enough!" the girl continued, oblivious to what the boy had said. "Our Captain is too good for just _this _place. He needs the entire Soul Society! Yes...I see it now...King Hitsugaya of Soul Society!"

"Wow!"

"But even _that _is not enough!" the girl was now screeching. "The Human World needs to know of the wonder that is Captain Hitsugaya! We need to be fair to them too! Captain Hitsugaya must rule over the Human World as well...and we shall help him!"

"WOW!"

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA WILL BE ALMIGHTY! ALL HAIL THE FUTURE KING OF SOUL SOCIETY AND THE HUMAN WORLD. ALL HAIL..._OUR GOD!"_

The girl stopped abrupty, struggling to catch her breath.

"Hitsugaya-dammit" she gasped out, clutching her chest. She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out an inhaler, taking a few long puffs from it, before settling down and breathing in relief. "Stupid asthma."

She glanced at Colin and beamed.

"So...will you help me?"

"Of course!" Colin breathed. "How can I not when you have such amazing plans? I need to be apart of them, help you make them come true! The world must know of how amazing Captain Hitsugaya is! _They must! _I...will not live with myself if I can't insure this. I want to be part of the team!"

"Good, good" the girl went back to her former, calm exterior. "By the way...my names Teruko."

"Colin" Colin replied, beaming. "My name's Colin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hope you liked that chap. Been a while since I last posted...**

**...So, Colin's starting a fanclub with some major goals in mind. Hope you liked 'Teruko'...I wont be bringing too many OC's into his fic...I have another one planned and thats it.**

**Review please!**


	3. Recruiting

"Her."

Teruko's black eyes glowed in the light of the room; a small smile played along her lips. "She's perfect."

Said person turned around and scowled.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that speaking about someone behind their back is _rude?" _she asked, snootily.

"Hiromi Takamura" Teruko murmured in her usual, soft, mysterious tone. "We have chosen you."

Colin shot the girl – Hiromi – a cheesy smile and hoped that he looked convincing.

"Chosen me for what?" Hiromi asked, narrowing her grey-blue eyes suspiciously.

"To join our fan club!" Colin said, excitedly.

"No" was Hiromi's only answer. She turned her back to them, her blonde pony tail swinging behind her in a semi-arc.

"But you don't even know what it's about!" Colin protested.

"It won't make a difference" she replied.

"It will, I swear!" Colin paused for dramatic effect. "It's a Captain Hitsugaya Fan-Club!"

Silence. Then...

"Definitely no." Hiromi turned around and strode towards the door. "I give my utmost respect to the Captain but I refuse to worship him."

Colin gaped.

"You...you...how can you say that! He's amazing! Wonderful! _Divine! _How could you _not _want to worship the very ground he walks on?"

She paused at the doorway.

"...Are you being entirely serious or are you just mocking me?"

"_Why _would I make _mock_ you? You don't _mock_when it comes to Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Hiromi frowned slightly. Then she shook her head.

"Please be quiet. You are scaring me. I'll take my leave now."

She began walked out the door but then paused again and turned towards Teruko.

"...How did you know my name?"

"Hiromi Takamura" Teruko whispered, her voice slightly eerie. Hiromi shuddered and quickly finished her trip to the door.

"Well that was a total waste of time" Colin sighed. "I guess we should move on then."

"We need her" Teruko said.

"No, not really" Colin replied. "I mean, she didn't even like The Captain..."

"We need her."

"Teruko..." Colin gazed at her uncertainly. "We don't need her. She doesn't care about Captain Hitsugaya and she isn't even nice..."

"We need her."

"We don't" Colin argued.

"We need her."

"No..."

"We do."

Colin sighed.

"Well we can't have her, can we?" he challenged. "She told us, no mistake whatsoever, that she didn't want to join."

"We'll get her to join...one way or another we will..."

Colin _really _didn't like the look in her eyes when she said this.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya sighed as he reviewed his paper work. More paper work. <em>So much <em>paper work...

"Excuse me?"

Hitsugaya barely held back a groan. The snooty voice coming from the doorway already made him regret not bolting the door when he had come inside.

"Yes?" he asked, not glancing up from his paperwork.

Wow, this was boring. He could hardly believe that his future held thousands upon thousands of these things; they would always be there, never ending, always piling up in front of him.

"...Fanclub, apparently..."

Oh god, that girl had an annoying voice. Worse that's Matsumoto's high-pitched squeal. Even worse than Kusajishi's...oh god, Kusajishi...he shuddered at the thought of the little pink-haired demon. Oh how horrible she was with her annoying voice, always jumping around and causing chaos and calling him...dare he say it..._Snowy-Chan..._

"...Scared me, they did..."

He shuddered to think what Kusajishi would do to his office if she was inside it. Oh god...what would she do to his paperwork? Probably leap on top of it and jump on it and scatter it everywhere, and wrinkle the perfect white pages he had worked so hard to keep...well..._perfect..._

_"..._Stalkers..."

God, _why wouldn't that girl shut up?"_

"...Thought I should tell you."

There was silence after this and Hitsugaya realized that she had finished. _Thank God. _He sank back into his chair in relief.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" the girl asked, impatiently.

"Err...I'll...look into the matter..." Hitsugaya replied, slowly.

"Good, good" the girl said, clearly satisfied with his answer.

"Um...yes...why don't you...go on then? I have...work to do..."

"But you'll look into the matter?" the girl narrowed her eyes, slightly suspicious.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Hitsugaya challenged. The girl nodded her head and walked out the door, slowly. Hitsugaya sighed in relief when she was gone.

"...I wonder what she was going on about?" he muttered, before going back to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>"Teruko...I still don't quite understand. <em>Why do we need her?"<em>

Teruko sighed and turned to face Colin. Her mouth parted slightly, revealing rows of crooked teeth.

"I told you that I can sense when a Hitsugaya fan is near, didn't I?" she asked. Colin nodded. "Well there you go."

_"But she isn't a Hitsugaya fan!"_

"Not _yet _anyway" Teruko replied. "She hasn't realized it yet. That is why we need to show her the light."

"Show her the..." Colin spluttered in disbelief. The sane part of his mind was wondering whether or not he had made the right choice joining this club; it was a very small part though.

"She will soon realize how amazing our club really is. She will soon realize her adoration of one, Toshiro Hitsugaya. We need to help her Colin - we cannot let a potential Hitsugaya-fan lose herself because of her own stupidity."

Colin stared at Teruko, disbelief shining in his eyes. Then...

"Fine, fine." After all, arguing really wasn't getting anywhere.

"Good, good" Teruko smiled, softly. "Now, let us plot."

"Plot?" Colin asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, plot. We need a plan to get her onto our side."

Colin smiled weakly and sank into his chair.


	4. Flirting

"You want me to _what?"_

Colin stared at Teruko, incredulously.

"Flirt with her" the girl replied, calmly, as if she were simply stating what the weather was. "Once she see's your charms she will not be able to resist."

"My…my _what?" _Colin spluttered.

"Your charms" Teruko repeated.

"But…I thought we were trying to make her adore Captain Hitsugaya. Not _me!"_

"Silly" Teruko murmured, smiling slightly. "When you flirt with her and she takes note of your charms, she will realize what gave you such a wonderful charisma."

"And what's that?" Colin asked, still skeptical.

"Why, Captain Hitsugaya of course."

There was a pause. Colin stared at Teruko, his mouth hanging open.

"…No" Colin said. "Just no. Even I'm not crazy enough to believe that would actually work."

"It will" Teruko said. "It will."

"No."

"If you refuse this it will only prove that your devotion to the Captain isn't as strong as you think."

Colin felt helpless; the girl had him there. He _couldn't _let _anyone _not even his own subconscious come to that conclusion – he was the most devoted person in the whole of Soul Society when it came to the Captain!

So what was the big deal in doing something like this if it meant proving this?

"Alright" Colin sighed. "I'll do it – for the Captain!"

* * *

><p>Hiromi hummed a song under her breath (a wonderful educational piece that she positively adored) and forced her blonde hair back into its pony tail. She peered into the mirror and smiled proudly; it was perfect, just like everything she did!<p>

"Hello Hiromi!"

The smile faded from her face at the sound of _that _voice; one of the two voices that had risen up to the top of her most-hated list. She clenched her teeth and spun around to face the boy from before.

"What do _you _want?" she spat, glaring at him. She had thought that she had gotten rid of him and his creepy girlfriend for good when she had spoken to Captain Hitsugaya. Apparently not.

"Hello Hiromi." Hiromi's lips curled into a sneer.

"You already said that" she said.

"My names Colin" the boy said, in the same tone of voice.

"I could care less" Hiromi muttered, eyeing the door hopefully.

"I think you're _very _pretty."

Hiromi stared at Colin in disbelief.

"I'm…sorry?" she said, too surprised to be angry.

"Too direct" whispered a voice from the doorway. Hiromi whirled around, shocked to see the girl from earlier.

"Gods, not you too!" Hiromi moaned.

"_Hitsugaya, _not you too" the girl corrected.

"Teruko, I thought you said I had to do this on my own?" Colin asked, confused. Hiromi guessed that 'Teruko' was the girl's name.

"You weren't doing a very good job" Teruko pointed out. "I decided to help out a bit."

"What's going on?" Hiromi yelled. "I don't have time for this – I planned to meet up with my Vice Captain later on and discuss some things about –"

"Oh your part of the second division aren't you?" Teruko asked.

"Yes" Hiromi replied, primly. "I really is a lovely division, even if the Captain is a little…strange."

"You must be jealous of us" Colin said. "Since we have the best Captain and all…"

Hiromi sniffed.

"Says you." She narrowed her eyes at him and spun around.

"Am I tired?" Colin asked suddenly.

"I don't know. _Are _you?"

"…'Cause you've been running through my mind all day…"

"I think it actually is 'Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day'…And are you _flirting _with me?"

"…I think that heaven just lost an angel…"

"There is no heaven and there are no angels" Hiromi snapped. "_We _are proof of that. Now get out."

"Err…your looking fine…"

"Stop flirting!" Hiromi shrieked her voice slightly high-pitched. "It's horrible!"

Colin frowned.

"It's not that bad!" he protested.

"Leave me alone!" Hiromi cried. "Or else I'll be forced to speak to Captain Hitsugaya again!"

"Looking for excuses to speak to the Captain, hmm?" Teruko asked, completely serious, gazing at the girl knowingly.

Hiromi let out a cry of frustration.

"What's going on?" came a small voice from the doorway.

"…Oh Vice Captain, thank goodness!" Hiromi gushed, the relief evident on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So…which vice captain is it?**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll post again as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the room turned around, their eyes focusing on the small, pink-haired figure at the doorway of the room.

"Oh Vice Captain Kusajishi!" Hiromi gushed. "Thank goodness for small miracles!"

Colin raised one eyebrow.

"_She's _a vice captain?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Of course" Hiromi said, promptly. "The youngest there is. She must be a real genius to get into such a position at such a young age."

Everyone looked back at the young vice captain who was currently digging one finger through her ear and singing 'twinkle, twinkle little star' under her breath.

"...Sometimes real brains are hidden between many, many layers..." Hiromi said, weakly.

"Uh-huh" Colin said, disbelievingly.

"I'm Yachiru!" the vice captain said, beaming widely. "Whatcha doing?"

"Uh...well..." Hiromi looked bewildered; clearly Yachiru wasn't anything like she thought the 'youngest vice captain' would be. "Vice Captain...I need your help..."

"Oooohhh!" Yachiru gushed. "I'm good at helping! What can I do?"

"Well...they have been scaring me..."

"Oooohhh!" Yachiru cried, clapping her hands together. "That sounds like fun!"

Hiromi's face faltered.

"Well no, it really isn't" she said, once she had gathered herself. "In fact it isn't fun at all."

"No?" Yachiru cocked her head to the side, frowning as if trying to make sense of all that. "But scaring people is fun! I do it all the time! Wanna see?"

"No, no!" Hiromi gasped, her eyes growing wide. "I really don't...Vice Captain, please, I really need some help...I spoke to Captain Hitsugaya but it seems he hasn't done anything about the matter..."

"You spoke to Snowy-chan! I love Snowy-chan!" Yachiru cooed.

"Oh wow - so do we!" Colin exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. He gazed at Teruko, trying to send her a message with his eyes (which he really couldn't do since that would be just plain weird).

"Would you like to join our club?" Teruko asked. Colin sighed, glad that she had received the 'message.' After all, here was a girl who claimed to love the Captain, _and _came up with utterly adorable pet-names for him! What more could you ask for?

"What sort of club?" Yachiru asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh it's nothing..." Hiromi said, her eyes growing wide with desperation as she realised that one of her only chances at freedom was quickly slipping through her fingers.

"Why, a Captain Hitsugaya club of course!" Colin piped up, giving Hiromi a triumphant look.

"Cool! I like clubs! I wanna join, I wanna join, I wanna join!"

"You're in" Teruko said, swiftly. Hiromi let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a sob before storming out of the room.

"Oooh...she looks angry. Think she needs some cheering up?" Yachiru asked, innocently.

"What she needs is to join our club. She will never find true happiness until she does" Teruko growled, her eyes sparking with an insane light. Colin shuffled away slightly.

"Well I suppose we don't need her, do we? We have Yachiru now..."

"We need her."

Colin sighed.

"We're just wasting time" he said, trying desperatley to drill _some _reason into the girls head. "It'll never work..."

"Let's get a trained convincer!" Yachiru suggested, cheerily.

"A...a trained..." Colin stared at her in disbelief. "Are you _joking?"_

"Of course she isn't" Teruko said, swiftly. "Wonderful idea, Yachiru. I think that's just what we need..."

A high pitched giggle slid through her lips. Yachiru burst into full blown cackling. Colin gulped and let out a nervous laugh in order to fit in; he stopped completely when neither of the girls showed any sign of stopping anytime sooner.

* * *

><p>"How exactly is this helping to get us a 'trained convincer?'" Colin asked, sighing in exasperation as he stared at the two girls in front of him. Both were giggling and...braiding each others hair.<p>

"Oh" Teruko said. "We already have one."

Colin blinked.

"You...do?" he shook his head. "How did you get one so fast?"

"I knew the perfect person as soon as Yachiru suggested the idea" Teruko replied. "Intelligence is a trait that all Hitsugaya fans possess."

"...Oh" Colin said, blinking rapidly and trying to process this information. "Then...who is it?"

Teruko smiled and exchanged a look with Yachiru.

"...Oh, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the Gotei Thirteen, Kyoraku stalked his prey.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Eh. Sorry this chapter is so short. I haven't posted in a while, I know. I hope the next update won't take this long. I'll also attempt to make my next chapter longer.**

**Review please.**


End file.
